With Us
by Lufarea
Summary: Kind of an old piece of fluff I had laying around and figure I'd throw out here. Vriska/Kanaya/Rose Post Game Universe, written sometime very shortly after Gamzee went homicidal


Kanaya sat on a stool by the bar turned so that she was facing the dance floor absent mindedly watching the people move to the music and each other. Swaying bodies clad in outfits ranging all over the board as far as fashion was concerned. Rose had become occupied speaking with her brother who they had run into unexpectedly, and Vriska had gone off to the other end of the bar to get them drinks. So for the moment she was alone waiting for them to return while she caught her breath from having spent the majority of the night dancing with the both of them.

However being a pretty girl sitting alone in a bar meant that the moment her companions had stepped away she was accosted by a human gentleman who had become insistent on her attention. He was dressed nicely, and spoke with a charming smile upon his lips. Still Kanaya was far from interested in his flirtations, and he was having a hard time taking a hint, even lines like, "My Taste Lay In The Finer Sex" and "While You Are Indeed Charming My Quadrants Are More Then Full" He continued to press her for a dance or to let him buy her a drink.

About the time he was starting to get to close for comfort both Vriska and Rose had noticed him, Rose having looked over at Kanaya laughing lightly at something Dave had said, and Vriska coming back with drinks. The two exchanged looks and Rose excused herself and Vriska sat her drink down on the counter, handing Kanaya the other one as Rose reached them. The troll and the human both slipped an arm around Kanaya's shoulders and matching falsely pleasant smiles on both of their lips proceeded to speak in unison as they said, "Sorry but she's with us."

With an amazing level of obliviousness the man was still not deterred if anything he was made more determined by the statement, as if having discovered the reason for Kanaya's reluctance. "Oh I am sorry, but surely girl's night wouldn't be completely ruined by just one dance."

Kanaya was holding the fruity beverage Vriska had given her and was becoming slowly tempted to throw it on the man before her, but that plan was not to come to pass, because Vriska and Rose had exchanged looks again and with little warning to Kanaya, Vriska had hooked her chin with a finger and turned her face so that she was able to meet her lips in a kiss, sucking on and then giving a light nip to her lower lip, and passing the smooth stud of her tongue over it, her other arm having dropped from Kanaya's shoulders down to her thigh, fingers running along the skin exposed by the slit in the side of her dress, as Rose said, "I think you misunderstood when we said she is with us, we meant,"

Rose's sentence was cut short as Vriska pulled away from the kiss and Rose instead claimed the jade lips, slipping her tongue artfully past them, her hand moving up from Kanaya's shoulders to trail along her neck and vanish into her short sleek black hair, as Vriska finished the statement with a sly smirk and a sultry tone, "She's wiiiiiiiith us."  
The man's face was bright red and it was quite obvious that he was more than just a bit flustered now, his breathing coming in a bit faster and shaper, his eyes a little wider, and if he had been a troll he would no doubt be requesting a towel. After a stunned moment and a slight bit of nonsensical stuttering he quickly absconded.

Rose pulled away from the kiss slowly a small satisfied smirk upon her lips, and Vriska's mischievous self-satisfied grin playing it's equal. Several club goers nearby had stopped to stare at the display, a few slack jaws and stunned faces amongst them. Kanaya who had been caught momentarily dazed blinked out of it, threw back her drink and stood. Her face the perfect mask of calm as she looked at the two woman flanking her, before grabbing Vriska by the tie she wore and Rose by her scarf saying, "We Are Leaving" and dragging both of them away from the bar. This time the glances exchanged between the two, had them both wondering just how sore they were going to be in the morning.


End file.
